Sick Mind
by Lady Sundance
Summary: Un séduisant tueur s'attaque à des jeunes étudiantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 1 :

La sonnerie signifiant la fin des cours retenti et fut prise comme soulagement pour beaucoup d'étudiants de l'université de Gainesville en Floride. Il faut dire que les vacances de Pâques débutaient à l'instant !

- Alors Anita, prête pour faire la fête toute la nuit ?

-Oui, on va s'amuser comme des petites folles.

-Anita, Rita, la fête se déroule chez John ce soir, les héla un jeune homme. Vous venez-avec-nous ?

-Ah non, j'ai mon permis depuis une semaine et j'ai hâte de faire mes preuves. Peut-être une autre fois.

-Comme vous voulez les filles !

_She was the color of TV  
her mouth curled under like a metal snake  
although Holy Wood was sad  
they'd remember this as Valentine's day_

_flies are waiting_

_In the Shadow of the Valley of Death  
In the Shadow of the Valley of Death_

_slit our wrists and send us to heaven  
the first flower after the flood_

Les filles roulaient à vive allure sur la route 50 en direction de Pendelton, là où habitait John Foxes, le roi des parties bien arrosées.

-Quoi ? Tu aimes Manson ? Encore une chose que j'apprends sur toi.

-Oui, j'avoue j'aime ses chansons. J'ai été gothique à une époque et je crois que le goût pour sa musique est resté même si j'ai enlevé les vêtements noirs et le maquillage glauque.

-On a eu un style façonné par les chanteurs, moi j'ai été très Britney.

La voiture se mit soudain à éprouver quelques difficultés à poursuivre sa route et tomba tout simplement en panne au beau milieu de la route ?

-Oh non il ne manquait plus que ça !

-Pas la panne Anita dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Malheureusement, je confirme, nous sommes en panne au milieu de cette foutue route.

-Il n'y a pas un chat aux alentours, c'est sympathique.

Soudain, elles virent des phares troubler l'obscurité. La dépanneuse stoppa juste derrière elle.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Oui nous venons juste de tomber en panne et on doit se rendre à une fête, on ne pas rater cela.

-J'étais étudiant il n'y a pas si longtemps. Montez avec moi les filles! Mon frangin a de bonnes connaissances en mécanique mais à cette heure tardive de la nuit, il dort. Je lui toucherai quelques mots demain.

Anita et Rita ne savaient trop que faire. Il n'était qu'un inconnu mais il avait l'air gentil. Bien que l'air ne fasse pas la chanson, il est tout aussi stupide de croire que les routes regorgent de criminels assoiffés de sang.

-Allez vous venez ? J'ai l'air si terrible que ça ?

-Non, non, on vous accompagne.

La voiture fonçait sur la route sombre et légèrement humide. Le conducteur, ne tourna pas à l'endroit indiqué par Rita.

-Hé mais qu'est ce que vous … ?

-On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas monter en voiture avec des étrangers ? Même s'ils ont l'air sympathiques ?

-Salaud, malade, laisse nous descendre de ta putain de voiture.

-Essayez les filles, faites comme chez vous. Laissez moi vous dire que j'ai quelque peu bricolé les portières. On ne pas les ouvrir de l'intérieur.

- Malade, cinglé va crever.

-Je ne crois pas non.

La voiture stoppa net sur le bas côté de la route déserte .

- Descendez de la voiture et vite.

-Non monsieur, pitié je vous en supplie, ne nous faites pas de mal.

-Descendez et avancez jusqu'au talus. Et surtout pas de bêtises.

Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre , étaient les hurlements d'Anita et Rita, bientôt stoppés par des coups de feu.

- Petites salopes, vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas calculées ? Méprisantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

_"Le trop de confiance attire le danger" Pierre Corneille_

Chapitre 2 :

Le docteur Spencer Reid se tenait devant la machine à café avec un air fatigué.

- Mal dormi lui demanda Morgan.

- Oui l'orage d'hier soir m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Impossible de dormir.

- Mon pauvre Reid, à quand la nuit blanche avec une fille.

- Je..

- Tout le monde en salle de réunions nous avons une affaire sur les bras. David Rossi avait soudainement interrompu leur conversation.

Tout le monde était bien installé dans la salle de réunions, préparé à être informé sur le dossier.

- Plusieurs corps ont été découverts aux alentours de la route 50 à Gainseville en Floride, commença JJ

- Combien de corps avons-nous ? Demanda Emily Prentiss.

- Jusqu'à présent 8. Toutes les victimes sont des jeunes femmes de 19 à 21 ans. Elles avaient disparu. Toutes étaient des étudiantes brillantes, bien intégrées à leur école et elles provenaient de familles aisées.

- Comment ont-elles été assassinées ? Intervint Derek Morgan

- Les victimes ont été tuées par balles. Le médecin légiste a dénombré 2 impacts par corps. Principalement dans la tête. L'analyse plus approfondie a aussi permis de déterminer la mort au soir de leur disparition. Elles ne se sont pas défendues.

-Difficile de se défendre avec une arme à feu braqué sur vous précisa David.

- La police de Gainseville nous attend et notre contact est le shérif John Miller.

- C'est une ville qui a déjà connu une affaire de tueur en séries au début des années nonantes. Dans cette affaire les victimes étaient des femmes mais le tueur assassinait aussi les hommes si ceux-ci se trouvaient en compagnie des futures victimes expliqua Hotchner.

- Je me souviens de cette affaire, j'ai pu travailler dessus les informa David Rossi.

L'avion venait d'atterrir en Floride, bien que l'heure soit matinale il faisait déjà très chaud.

- La chaleur ne va pas nous aider remarqua Hotchner.

Le commissariat de la ville était large, lumineux et très confortable.

-On doit faire de bon travail ici plaisanta Derek Morgan.

Un homme d'âge avancé, cheveux poivre et sel s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour, je suis le shérif Miller vous devez-être le FBI ?

- Oui je suis l'agent Hotchner, voici David Rossi, le docteur Spencer Reid, l'agent Derek Morgan, Jennifer areau et Emily Prentiss.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous allez nous éclairer de vos lumières sur cette affaire. Tout le monde est très touché et nos étudiantes apeurées.

- C'est compréhensible. Huit victimes en deux mois.

Une fois les présentations terminées et l'équipe installée, un dernier briefing avait était fait. Les agents Morgan et Prentiss avaient accompagné le shérif sur les lieux où les corps avaient été trouvés.

-C'est une route plutôt calme remarqua Morgan.

-Oui si bien que nous ne n'organisons aucune patrouille dans le ce secteur expliqua Miller.

-Le tueur doit le savoir, il sait qu'il peut tuer sans être vu et interrompu.

-Un gars du coin ?

-Il y a de forte chance. En plus nous avons huit victimes. C'est beaucoup pour un tueur qui voyagerait et tuerait dans des coins différents l'informa Prentiss.

- Quelles sont les heures des disparitions ?

- Le soir uniquement et toutes ont été vues se dirigeant vers cette route. Les voitures des victimes restent introuvables ?

- Il déménage les voitures. Cela dit, il doit lui aussi se déplacer en voiture. Ce serait un garagiste ?

- Peut-être. Il a visiblement les moyens de transporter des voitures.

- Cela ne va pas être facile de coincer de gars là. Il est organisé, intelligent.

- Morgan et Prentiss sont de retour. Reid, rassemble tout le monde dans la salle de réunions. Nous allons procéder à l'annonce d'un premier profil, intervint Hotch

Les policiers étaient maintenant rassemblés dans la pièce principale afin d'être informés des éléments du profil.

- Ok messieurs intervint Rossi. Nous avons pu établir les premiers points du profil de notre tueur. Nous pensons qu'il doit être du coin, car il connaît cette route comme sa poche, il sait aussi qu'aucune patrouille ne passe dans ce secteur.

- Est-ce une façon cachée de nous dire qu'il fait partie de la maison ?

- Non, nous ne pensons pas qu'il s'agisse d'un policier. Il a, en tout cas, la possibilité de faire disparaître les voitures des victimes.

- Un garagiste ? Intervint un jeune policier ?

- Ou un ferrailleur.

- Il a entre 25 et 35 ans, continua Spencer Reid et aucun signe de lutte n'a été découvert ainsi qu'aucun signe de défense sur les restes des victimes.

- Ce qui laisse supposé qu'il a une apparence qui inspire confiance expliqua Hotch. Il possède aussi une arme à feu. Un 9 mm.

- Avec ce que vous nous donné, il ressemble à la plus part d'entre nous.

- Ce n'est qu'un début, nous continuons à travailler sur les dossiers ainsi que l'endroit où les corps ont été déterrés.

Le shérif Miller se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie de toute l'équipe.

- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas grand chose et il me tarde de coincer ce malade. J'ai une ville à protéger moi.

- Croyez-nous, le travail est loin d'être fini, nous devons encore interroger les amis, les familles et les professeurs des victimes.

-Agent Rossi, cela a déjà été fait. Rien n'est ressorti.

- Certains souvenirs peuvent revenir.

- C'est aussi votre enquête, et vous êtes plus qualifiés que moi en ce qui concerne ce type de criminels.

- Prentiss, Reid, allez sur le campus. Hotch et moi nous allons voir les familles. Morgan et JJ vous étudiez les dossiers.

- Je pensais que Garcia pourrait nous aider avec les articles de presse traitant les disparitions proposa Morgan.

- Téléphone à Garcia, qu'elle se mette au travail maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 3 :

Emma et Liza Ann revenaient d'une soirée bien arrosée. La route 50 était déserte, mais c'était habituel. Malgré la découverte des corps, les deux amies n'avaient pas eu peur d'emprunter cette portion de route.

- Cette soirée était phénoménale, c'était fun vraiment s'exclama Emma.

- J'en connais une qui a encore l'esprit ailleurs s'amusa Liza Ann.

- Oui tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas dans le trou perdu dont je viens qu'on va s'amuser ainsi.

- Et moi donc, avec ces 300 habitants.

Bang ! Bang.

La voiture devint soudain difficile à contrôler.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Hurla Liza Ann

- Je crois qu'on a crevé un pneu.

- Merde, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Les deux jeunes filles furent soudain éblouies par les phares d'une voiture.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Oh une dépanneuse ! Emma, nous sommes sauvées.

- Ouf, merci Seigneur, j'ai cru que nous allions passer la nuit ici.

Un jeune homme sortit de l'engin et se dirigea doucement vers la voiture des deux jeunes filles.

- Un problème les filles ?

- Oui, heu .. nous roulions tranquillement lorsque un pneu a explosé.

- Oui je vois.

-On habite pas très loin, à Gainseville .

- Venez, je vous emmène. Pour votre voiture, on verra cela demain.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien et puis c'est mon métier.



L'équipe déjeunait tranquillement lorsque q'un policier pénétra dans la pièce.

- Shérif, deux autres corps viennent d'être retrouvés sur la route 50. Il s'agit du même mode opératoire et du même type de victimes.

- Que savons-nous sur elles ?

- Il s'agit de Emma Campfield et de Liza Ann Campano.

- Ce type n'a pas froid aux yeux s'exclama Morgan.

- Il continue à tuer pratiquement au nez et à la barbe des autorités.

- Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire pleurnicha Miller. Nous avions pourtant organisé des patrouilles.

- Oui mais il est du coin, n'oubliez pas shérif Miller. JJ essaya de rassurer le shérif. Se sentir responsable était un sentiment horrible.

- Il connaît les heures de relève des patrouilles, lui expliqua Spencer Reid. Les tueurs en séries sont passionnés par la police. Certains sont même policiers. Souvenez-vous de Schaefer, ce shérif adjoint, qui était un des tueurs en séries le plus prolifique des USA. Edmund Emil Kemper buvait des verres avec les policiers chargés d'enquêter sur ses meurtres.

- Shérif Miller ajouta l'agent Prentiss, nous n'avons pas affaire à un tueur traditionnel. Il est très intelligent et il connaît son territoire. Il n'en est pas à son premier meurtre, il sait comment éviter les pièges de la police.

- Il s'améliore au fur et à mesure de ses meurtres conclua David Rossi. Le fait que les étudiantes continuent à emprunter cette route, même après la découverte des premiers corps. Il a l'impression qu'elles le narguent.

Les agents étaient rassemblés sur le scène de crime en espérant trouver de nouveaux éléments sur le suspect.

- Regardez ces traces ! Hotchner était agenouillé devant ce qui semblait être des traces de pneus.

- A en voir la largeur et la profondeur, il doit s'agir d'un véhicule assez imposant.

- Les familles des victimes confirment qu'elles étaient bien au volant d'une voiture le soir de leur disparition les informa Prentiss en s'approchant de Hotchner et Morgan.

- Nous avions émit l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un garagiste, d'un ferrailleur cela peut coller avec le ferrailleur. Ils possèdent souvent des véhicules assez important car ils transportent souvent beaucoup de ferrailles.

- Allez interroger les garagistes qui travaillent dans le secteur leur ordonna Hotchner.

- Bien Hotch

- Moi et David on s'occupe des ferrailleurs.

Spencer Reid et JJ étaient restés au commissariat. Garcia, avait de nouveaux éléments concernant les victimes. Toutes étaient des jeunes très actives dans la vie. Une des filles était capitaine de l'équipe de Basket de l'université, une autre avait été rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée, elle avait même reçu des prix. Emma avait été élue reine de sa promotion. Toutes étaient des filles respectées et enviées.

- Cette affaire est une des plus difficile.

- Les victimes sont jeunes, elles étaient pleines d'espoirs et l'avenir s'offrait à elles.

- Ce sont des jeunes premières, elles ont beaucoup d'amis, elles sont belles, intelligentes.

- Notre homme cherche peut-être à se venger de l'humiliation, qu'il aurait subi plus jeune ? Questionna Reid.

- Ce doit être un type timide mais il a suffisamment confiance en lui pour attirer ses victimes dans un piège. Il n'attaque pas au hasard.

- Il vise donc les étudiantes modèles. Il doit se mettre en condition pour attirer ses victimes.

- Que veux-tu dire Reid?

- Nous avons tous des clichés, il a une haine de ce genre de filles, il doit les croire autaines et méprisantes. A mon avis, il a conditinné son aspect physique.

- Il serait donc assez beau garçon?

- Oui, car pour lui ces filles ne sortent qu'avec les stars de l'école. Il se devait donc de faire un effort de ce côté pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance. Il est persuadé que ces filles sont des garces.

- Il éprouve une telle haine qu'il est tombé dans le meurtre en série.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 4 :

Le paysage s'étalait devant Hotch et Rossi. Le soleil brillait et l'air était pur.

- Quel ville magnifique constata Rossi.

- Dommage que l'on soit ici, pour des raisons tellement plus sombres.

- Quoi de plus sombres que le meurtre.

- Qui est notre premier homme ? Que propose la liste que Garcia nous a envoyée ?

- John Lester Stano. Il habite à 5 minutes d'ici à Hutchinson. Il a 65 ans.

- Il y a peu de chance que ce soit lui, notre homme entre 25 et 35 ans.

- Oui mais ils se connaissent dans la profession, il pourra peut être nous donner une piste.

-J 'espère que tu dis vrai.

De leur côté Prentiss et Morgan rendaient visite aux ferrailleurs. A présent, ils se tenaient devant un terrain rempli de vielles voitures et autres ferrailles. Un peu plus loin, se dressait une maison d'aspect vétuste, le jardin était constitué d'herbes brûlées par le soleil.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme malingre d'environ 40 ans. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil de Floride.

- Oui c'est pourquoi, je faisais ma sieste alors j'espère que cela en vaut la peine.

- Monsieur Bercker ? Agent Prentiss et voici l'agent Morgan. FBI

- FBI ? C'est pour les filles disparues que vous êtes là ?

- Comment connaissez-vous les raisons de notre visite ?

- Disons que cela fait la une des journaux cette affaire se défendit Bercker. Et puis ils disent aussi que le suspect est un garagiste, un ferrailleur même.

- Ce ne sont que des questions de routine monsieur le rassura Morgan

- Avez-vous une dépanneuse ?

- Avant oui mais plus maintenant. J'ai juste un vieux camion.

- Et toutes ces vieilles voitures. Emily désignait les carcasses entassées dans la cours ?

- Oh elles sont là depuis 2 ans, maintenant je vide les maisons.

- Connaissez-vous d'autres confrères qui auraient entre 25 et 35 ans, avec une dépanneuse ? Demanda Morgan.

- Attendez … Oui il y a bien Ben Morrison il habite a 5 km d'ici au 3210 Gate avenue à Pendlelton.

- Ok merci. Bonne journée.

- Vous aussi. J'espère que vous aurez votre type. Cela fait du mal à la profession.

- Ne vous inquiété pas nous faisons bien notre travail monsieur.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentissait dans le bureau .

- JJ

- JJ c'est Hotch, nous venons juste de terminer avec Stano. On peut le rayer des suspects. Il était à Chicago, chez sa mère tout ce mois-ci. Il nous a fourni des preuves.

- Morgan et Prentiss on terminé avec Bercker et il ne possède pas de dépanneuse, de plus il a 40 ans.

- Que font-ils maintenant ?

- Ils vont voir un certain Ben Morrison sur Gate avenue, au 3210.

- On continue la liste. Et vous qu'avez-vous ?

- Garcia a ressorti des éléments sur les victimes. Toutes sont des filles à succès, capitaine, reine de promo, rédactrice en chef d'un journal de lycée. D'après Reid, il se vengerait d'une humiliation.

- Possible vu le profil des victimes. Cela me fait penser aux victimes de Ed Kemper, l'ogre de Santa Cruz. Il s'attaquait aussi à ce type de filles. Sa mère qui travaillait à l'université n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que ces filles étaient trop bien lui. Selon lui, elle le voyait comme un minable.

- Ok, je vous tiens au courant de nos avancées et Garcia cherche si un garagiste ou un ferrailleur du coin n'a pas un casier judiciaire.

- Bien merci.

Morgan et Prentiss roulaient vers Gate Avenue, la chaleur de la Floride était assommante.

-Quelle chaleur maugréa Derek. Comment peut-on vivre ici, c'est vrai quoi, il fait humide, la chaleur est tout simplement horrible.

- Il me tarde de rentrer, je n'aime pas cette chaleur, tout comme toi, je me sens fatiguée et sale.

- Nous y voilà, 3210 Gate Avenue.

La maison se trouvait au milieu d'un jardin défraîchi et d'aspect douteux. Les herbes étaient jaunes et brûlées par la chaleur. La maison était, elle aussi en piteux état. Certains volets manquaient, et les murs n'avaient plus vu un pinceau depuis des lustres.

- Morgan, tu es sur que c'est ici ?

- Certains, regarde, il y a du linge qui sèche à l'arrière de la maison.

- Cette maison me fait peur, elle sort tout droit du film massacre à la tronçonneuse.

- Oui, et peut-être que l'on a gagné le gros lot. Il est le dernier sur notre liste.

Les deux agents se tenaient devant la porte moustiquaire de la maison. Cela faisait 1 minute qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée du maître des lieux.

- Bonjour monsieu rMorrison, nous sommes les agents Prentiss et Morgan, nous travaillons pour le FBI.

- L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était d'apparence charmante et propre sur lui, ce qui étonna les deux agents vu l'état pitoyable de la maison.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, on ne parle que de cela en ville. Les disparitions et les meurtres, c'est trop pour une ville comme la nôtre.

- Possédé vous une dépanneuse monsieur ? Demanda Morgan

- Oui mais.. Oh attendez un moment, je vous vois venir. Les gens parlent en ville et on dit que le tueur est du métier.

- C'est une simple question, tenta de le calmer Prentiss.

-J 'en ai une oui comment pourrais je travailler sans ça. Je prends souvent des vieilles voitures pour les démonter et alors ? Cela ne fait pas de moi une criminel.

- Monsieur Gate, nous ne sommes là que pour vous poser des questions, nous menons notre enquête.

- J'ai été débordé tout cette semaine et je suis aussi fort occupé au home pour personnes âgées. J'y vais souvent faire la lecture à ceux qui sont seuls, enfin vous savez quoi. Mon frère vient avec moi.

- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Au revoir monsieur.

Une fois dans la voiture, Morgan consulta Emily sur cette entretien.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi Emily ?

- Il a l'air timide et en plus il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Il ne parlait qu'à toi.

- Oui il pourrait collé au profil, il se sent mal en présence de femmes qui ont réussi dans vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 5 :

Toute l'équipe était rassemblée dans la salle principale du commissariat. Le shérif était toujours très préoccupé par la découverte des deux derniers corps, il était à la fois triste pour les familles mais aussi inquiet de l'image renvoyée par la police. Que disaient les gens ? N'allait-on pas vers une chasse aux sorcières avec des risques de se retrouver avec plus de problèmes.

- Shérif ? Vous allez-bien demanda JJ.

- Oui, je pensais à toute cette affaire et ses répercutions sur la police.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, je crois qu'ils savent que vous faites du très bon travail.

- Merci.

- Je peux écouter vous savez et je vous trouve très courageux. Allez concentrez-vous maintenant. Nous avons de nouvelles informations et peut-être un suspect.

Lors de leurs visites, Morgan et Prentiss avaient pu faire ressortir un suspect de leur liste.

- Il s'agit de Ben Morrison expliqua Derek. Il était assez agressif et il n'a pas regardé Emily une seule fois. je crois qu'il se sent mal en présence d'une femme. Surtout si elle a de l'autorité.

- Il pourrait coller au profil continua Emily. Il entre dans la tranche d'âges des 25-35 ans, il présente très bien physiquement, il pourrait donc facilement mettre en confiance ses victimes. On le pense inoffensif à première vue.

- Quel est son avis sur cette vague de meurtres ? Demanda David ?

- Il dit que l'on ne parle que de cela en ville. Il dit aussi qu'il n'est pas un criminel et qu'il aime faire la lecture aux personnes âgées. Il se rend avec son frère dans une maison de repos.

- Les frères Morrison ?

- Vous les connaissez bien shérif ?

- Agent Hotchner, cela fait maintenant 10 ans que je suis shérif et croyez-moi, ils sont connus dans le coin.

- Garcia ne nous a fourni aucun cassier judiciaire les concernant.

- Oui car ils n'ont jamais été arrêtés. Ce ne sont que des racontars, mais on dit qu'ils volent et que le frère de Ben, Jim est un peu dérangé.

- Que voulez-vous dire shérif Miller s'inquiéta David

- On dit qu'il est voyeur, qu'il n'a jamais eu de petites amies malgré ses 26 ans.

- Comment Jim se comporte t'il devant les femmes ? Questionna Reid ?

- Il est assez misogyne. Il dit qu'elles le trouvent nul et qu'elles le regardent comme s'il était un moins que rien. Mais dite moi agent Rossi cela ne veut pas dire que c'est lui ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il tient des paroles haineuses qu'il est un tueur shérif. Cela dit, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer Jim Morrison vu l'ampleur de la situation. Les gens ont peur, ils veulent des résultats.

- Je demande au juge un mandat de perquisition pour la maison Morrison.

Les agents se tenaient devant la maison des frères Morrison. Le soleil tapait fort et ils avaient des difficultés à respirer.

- Dire qu'il y a à peine 20 minutes j'étais confortablement installé dans le commissariat, se plaignait Spencer Reid.

- C'est la dure réalité du terrain Reid remarqua Morgan. Ne te tracasse pas, ce n'est pas toujours ainsi.

- Arrêtez de parler vous deux, les sermonna Hotchner. Occupez-vous du garage, nous nous occupons de la maison.

- Bien Hotch.

Alors que Reid et Morgan s'approchaient du garage, une voiture sorti en trombe de l'emplacement.

- Reid attention!! Cria Morgan.

Spencer Reid souffrant de la chaleur et noyé dans ses pensées, ne pu réagir à temps et la voiture du suspect le percuta de plein fouet.

Sa tête cogna le par brise avec une telle force que celui si se fendit. Bien qu'ayant vu ce qu'il avait fait, le suspect continua sa route, laissant Reid gisant sur le sol, le corps meurtri et la tête baignant dans une marre de sang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

La salle d'attente du Grand Hôpital de Gainesville était calme. Derek Morgan ne tenait pas en place, il s'inquiétait pour Reid, qui était entre les mains des chirurgiens.

Hotch était en contact permanent avec la police, il fallait à tout prix rattraper ce dangereux assassin qui avait déjà fait plus de dix victimes et blessé un agent du FBI.

- Reid est entre de bonnes mains tenta de le réconforter Emily. Sous ses airs fragiles, il est très fort.

- Je sais mais je n'ai rien vu venir et j'aurais du réagir plus vite.

- Qui aurait pu ? Intervint JJ. Nous n'avions même pas pensé à lui, nous pensions que c'était son frère Ben. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ce sont les risques du métier et tu n'es pas voyant non plus, qui aurait pu dire qu'il allait s'enfuir après avoir tué son frère ?

- Personne ! David Rossi qui était resté assez calme et à l'écoute des membres de l'équipe pris la parole. Il faut le retrouver car il n'a plus rien à perdre, j'ai peur qu'il ne se transforme en tueur de masse. Il pourrait donc tuer ceux qui le rencontre.

- Des barrages routiers ont été placés aux frontières de la ville ainsi qu'en dehors. Il ne peut aller loin et toute la police est sur les dents.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce afin de prévenir l'équipe que l'intervention s'était très bien passée et qu'il allait vite reprendre conscience.

- Je sais que cela a été un choc pour vous, mais c'est moins grave qu'il n'y paraissait au début. Les blessures à la tête saignent beaucoup sans pour autant être mortelles.

- Qu'a t'il exactement demanda JJ.

- Il a les deux jambes cassées et une fracture du crâne. Il a des côtes qui se sont brisées lors de l'impacte et cela a généré une hémorragie qui a été arrêtée durant l'intervention. Vous pourrez le voir demain matin.

- Merci docteur conclu Hotch.

La soirée à l'hôtel était des plus morne. Garcia avait téléphoné pour prendre des nouvelles et réconforter Morgan. Elle savait qu'il s'investissait trop auprès de Spencer, elle les avait aussi informé, que Jim Morrison avait séjourné plusieurs mois dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour délires paranoïaques.

- Morgan ?

- Oh Emily tu m'as fait peur.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais juste savoir si tu désirais jouer aux cartes pour te changer les idées ?

- Qui joue ?

- JJ, toi et moi.

- Je suis de la partie. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose, Garcia a raison.

Aaron Hotchner et David Rossi ne pouvaient pas dormir, pour eux aussi l'accident, ainsi que la fuite du suspect avait eu l'effet d'un coup de massue terrible.

Hotchner discutait avec David de l'échec de son mariage. Il aimait parler avec David des problèmes auxquels il faisait face depuis le divorce.

- Nous faisons un travail difficile Hotch, parfois nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps bien à nous pour oublier toute cette horreur.

- Je sais, mais je me dois d'être auprès de mon fils. Seulement, je suis tellement occupé que je n'ai presque pas de temps pour moi.

- Hotch, tu aimes ton travail et tu aimes ta famille, mais pense aussi à tout ce que nous apportons aux gens. Nous les protégeons de tous ces criminels que nous profilons pour les mettre derrière les barreaux.

La soirée continua jusqu'à ce que la fatigue fasse sont effet et vienne à bout de nos agents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 7 :

- Spencer, reprends conscience, il le faut car l'équipe a besoin de toi.

- Gideon, j'ai si mal, mon corps est si meurtri que je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur.

- Courage Spencer, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

L'image de Gideon s'effaça petit à petit et Spencer Reid repris conscience.

- Gideon, Gideon

- Reid ? Eveille-toi!

Reid sorti totalement de sa torpeur et vit Derek Morgan penché sur lui.

- Morgan ?

- Reid, comment vas-tu? Les médecins disent que tu es sorti d'affaire. Tu vas vite te remettre.

- Et le suspect, le s suspect s'agita Reid. Où est-il ?

- Calme-toi ! Cela va aller, nous avons l'affaire bien en main. Ne t'inquiète pas et repose-toi. Emily posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le rassurer.

- Tu nous as fait peur tu sais, lui souri JJ.

Tout le monde était rassemblé auprès de leur collègue et ami Spencer Reid. La nuit avait été dure pour eux. Leur sommeil avait été troublé par l'accident et la fuite de Jim Morrison.

- Comment avance l'affaire, je vous en supplie j'ai besoin de savoir pleurnicha le jeune agent.

- Reid, il est toujours en fuite, je suis désolé annonça tristement Hotch.

- Non, non et les filles, toutes ces filles …..

- Reid ça va aller, il ne peut aller loin, nous ne le laisserons pas s'échapper avec tous ses meurtres le calma David Rossi.

- Il ne saurait pas quitter l'Etat, des barrages ont été installés.

- Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer. La personne qui venait d'entrer était le médecin qu'il leur avait annoncé que l'opération s'était bien déroulée.

- Bien, je crois aussi qu'il a besoin de repos. David Rossi avait plus parlé pour lui-même que pour son équipe. Il restait toujours préoccupé sur le danger potentiellement élevé que le suspect se transforme en tueur bien plus violent.

Le calme régnait dans le commissariat, l'accident dont avait été victime leur ami était toujours dans les esprits, même si la nouvelle d'une guérison rapide avait été confirmée par le médecin.

- Garcia baby girl, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Il délire un peu mais c'est le choc et l'anesthésie qui en sont la cause.

- Pauvre Reid, il ne méritait pas cela.

- Cela peut arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Être au FBI est un métier merveilleux, mais il y a des risques d'être blessé ou tué. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que nous sommes une équipe unie et que nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres.

- Oui, tu as raison mais..

- Garcia, mas chérie reprends toi et aide-nous à trouver ou pourrait se cacher Jim Morrison.

- Laisse-moi 10 minutes et je te trouve tout sur cette famille.

- Merci baby girl.

Le reste de l'équipe était rassemblé auprès du shérif, lorsque Morgan entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Garcia vient de faxer des renseignements sur la famille Morrison, il s'avère que le père était guide touristique à ses heures perdues. Il prenait toujours ses fils avec lui.

- Il connaît très bien la région, il lui suffit donc de se cacher en conclu JJ.

- Garcia nous a trouvé tous les secteurs dans lesquels le père Morrison promenait les touristes.

- Ok tout le monde écoutez moi s'exclama David. Nous allons organiser des équipes de deux, un agent du FBI et un policier.

- Chaque équipe va quadriller un secteur donné continua Hotch. Nous restons en contact en permanence. Ce type est dangereux, redoublez de prudence.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il a un avantage sur nous, il connaît très bien la région averti JJ.

Une fois les équipes faites, elles se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. Emily Prentiss faisait équipe avec l'officier Monroe, qui était âgée de 30 ans. Ils devaient fouiller le secteur Nord.

- Vous avez toujours vécu ici, demanda Emily ?

- Non, je suis de New-York, mais moi et ma femme avons emménagé à Gainesville. Nous aimons la chaleur.

- Moi je ne la supporte pas ! Vivement d'être de retour à la maison.

- Il faut un temps pour s'habituer, mais je comprends que tout le monde n'aime pas la chaleur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, l'endroit était sec, brûlé par le soleil et presque désert hormis quelques maisons.

- Vu leur état, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde à l'intérieur.

- Agent Prentiss, cet endroit est complètement inhabité. Il n'y a pas un chat à l'horizon.

- Peut être que Morrison s'y trouve lui, redoublons de prudence. Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit.

Prentiss et Monroe étaient occupés à quadriller le terrain avec une attention toute professionnelle lorsqu'un bruit léger se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Murmura Emily.

- Je vais voir, cela proviens de la maison.

- Attendez, ne devrions nous pas y aller à deux ? Je crois que nos chefs …. Emily fut coupée par un autre bruit provenant cette fois de la remise qui se trouvait à 5 mètres de la maison.

- Bon, vous prenez la remise et moi la maison, OK ? Faite attention.

- Vous aussi.

Emily fut soulagée de n'avoir rien trouvé dans la remise. Après tout le bois émettait des bruits étranges. Elle se dirigea donc vers la maison pour épauler Monroe.

- Officier, la remise est clear, il n'y a pas un chat. Officier Monroe ?

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Emily pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Officier Monroe ? Off..

Le jeune homme était étendu sur le sol, immobile.

- Merde maudit Emily.

Alors qu'elle se penchait sur le corps pour s'apercevoir avec effrois que le jeune homme était mort, elle reçu un coup violent sur le derrière de la tête. Tout devint noir pour Emily et elle s'affaissa sur le sol.

Tandis qu'elle était montée à l'étage par le suspect afin d'y être ligotée à une poutre, on pouvait entendre la sonnerie des portables des deux agents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 8 :

- Ils ne répondent pas agent Hotchner, s'inquiéta l'officier Wayne Deaver.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ?

- Non aucun ne répond. Ce n'est pas normal, l'agent Monroe est très consciencieux dans son métier. Il respecte les ordres et si tout allait bien, il répondrait.

- Ok nous allons voir. Quel secteur leur a t'il été attribué ?

- Le secteur Nord monsieur.

Aaron Hotchner et Wayne Deaver arrivèrent enfin dans la zone de recherche de l'officier Monroe et de l'agent Prentiss. Leur voiture de fonction était bien là, stationnée au bord le route et tout autour se dressaient de vieilles maisons.

- La portière conducteur est ouverte signala Deaver.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la voiture, ils remarquèrent la présence d'un corps sur le siège conducteur.

- C'est Monroe confirma Hotch. Il est mort.

- Comment ? Comment est-il mort cria Deaver.

- Il a été poignardé en plein cœur.

- Il avait une femme et deux enfants et ce salaud a osé le tuer.

- Et l'agent Prentiss a disparu. Prévenez le reste de l'équipe.

- Bien agent Hotchner.

Malgré son air calme, Hotch avait très peur pour son agent. Alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon, il pouvait sentir son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Il y avait déjà eu Reid et maintenant Emily. Cette enquête allait s'avérer encore plus difficile.

Emily repris doucement connaissance, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses membres étaient fermement attachés à une poutre de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Bonjour agent Prentiss, lui susurra doucement Jim Morrison. Je vois que vous êtes réveillée.

- Ce que vous faites est inutile Jim, le FBI et la police seront là d'ici peu. Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper, ils vous tueront.

- Ah oui ? Oh c'est vrai que j'ai tué un flic et ça c'est le pire de tout les crimes ai-je raison Emily ?

- Ils vont arriver, rendez-vous Jim, c'est fini.

- Ils sont déjà là pour tout vous dire, ils ont fait vite. Vos amis tiennent beaucoup à vous.

Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir 4 voitures de police. Tout le monde était disposé à négocier avec le suspect.

- Je vous l'avais dit, rendez-vous.

- Jamais ma belle.

- Ne faites pas…

- Tu vas te taire oui s'énerva Morrison en lui assénant un coup violent dans les jambes.

Emily ferma les yeux et se retint de crier. La douleur était telle, que des larmes apparurent mais elle tenta de les cacher en frottant son visage tant bien que mal sur son épaule.

- Jim Morrison rendez-vous vous êtes cerné.

L'agent Rossi était chargé de la négociation avec le suspect. Il savait qu'il avait affaire à un déséquilibré et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son agent.

- N'aggravez pas votre cas Jim, si vous faites du mal à l'agent Prentiss c'est la peine de mort assurée.

- Cela dit j'aurai un succès fou en prison pour avoir tué un flic et un agent fédéral. Que diriez-vous si je lui tranchais la gorge, là juste à l'instant ?

Le sang de Morgan ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'inquiétait pour Emily car elle était non seulement sa collègue, mais aussi son amie. Il éprouvait aussi des sentiments à son égard qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant envers une collègue.

- Je veux lui parler à ce bâtard.

- Morgan calme-toi, tu perds pied depuis l'accident de Reid tenta de le calmer JJ.

- Il a Emily JJ, il peut la tuer s'il veut. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Monroe. Que l'on donne l'assaut !

- Non intervint Hotch, c'est trop risqué. Nous ne connaissons pas la maison, nous devons prendre des repères.

- Alors allons-y qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

D'un geste de la tête, Hotch intima les policiers à se mouvoir doucement vers la maison sans être vu par le suspect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 9 :

Emily avait enfin surmonté la douleur et tentait de se rassurer. Elle pouvait compter sur ses collègues pour la sortir d'affaire.

- Vos collègues et vous êtes très liés, je n'ai jamais pu compter sur personne MOI.

- Je sais pour votre séjour en hôpital.

- Ah oui et que savez-vous d'autre sur moi agent Prentiss?

- Vous êtes misogyne et..

- Ce sont elles qui m'ont rendu ainsi, coupa sèchement Jim Morrison.

- Arrêtez, je ne crois pas que toutes les filles que vous ayez rencontré vous vu comme un moins que rien.

- Qu'est ce que vous savez de mes relations avec les femmes. Aucune d'elles n'a jamais voulu de moi. C'est toujours la même chose hein ? Rien ne change, si tu as un problème, c'est de ta faute automatiquement, si on te maltraite c'est parce que tu le veux bien. Vous avez une belle façon de penser agent Emily Prentiss.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Beaucoup de tueurs ont eu une enfance difficile, je vous l'accorde mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le cas de tous les enfants maltraités. Ils ne deviennent pas tous des tueurs.

Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur le visage de Morrison.

- Vous êtes toujours plus malins au FBI. Regardez-vous avec vos grandes théories et vos armes dégainées. C'est pathétique.

Il se dirigea vers Emily et lui asséna un grand coup dans le visage. Emily pu sentir le bruit sourd de son nez qui venait de se briser. Le sang commença à couler et elle pouvait en sentir la chaleur sur sa peau. Ses lèvres et son menton étaient maculés de sang et le gout de fer du l'hèmoglobine lui donna envie de vomir.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il en avait terminé avec elle, il la frappa d'un coup de couteau dans le bras.

- Je suis quoi pour vous agent Prentiss ? Un moins que rien, je peux le lire dans vos yeux.

- Non, suffoqua Emily.

La douleur était telle qu'elle avait du mal à ce concentrer et elle fini par perdre conscience.

- Je vois, ricana Jim, on se dérobe une fois qu'il faut s'expliquer. Vous êtes comme toutes les autres hurla t'il.

Dans ses délires, il en avait oublié les agents qui entouraient la maison et qui avaient pu entrer à l'intérieure du bâtiment.

Ils pouvaient entendre les délires du tueur depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Il délire complètement se tracassa Derek Morgan.

- On y va vite ordonna Hotch.

Derek Morgan s'avança en premier dans l'escalier. Il se sentait toujours coupable pour Reid et il voulait être le premier auprès d'Emily.

- Courage Emily murmura t'il.

De l'autre côté du couloir, les délires de Jim Morrison augmentaient et il s'acharnait sur Prentiss.

- Comme les autres, hurlait-il en la frappant sur la tête. Qu'est ce qui te faut pour ..

- Mets tes mains en l'air Morrison hurla Morgan.

- Qui voilà, la cavalerie. Il est trop tard pour elle. L'agent Prentiss n'a jamais été aussi proche de la mort que l v..

- Mets tes mains en l'air et recule le coupa Rossi.

Jim Morrison était entouré par les agents du FBI et des certains officiers. Un air de confusion apparu sur son visage, mais il fu vite remplacé par un rictus de haine féroce.

- Non je ne crois pas ricana t'il.

Il fit un dernier mouvement rapide vers Emily, mais il fut abattu par Hotch alors qu'il levait son arme mortelle en direction du coup de Prentiss

Morrison s'écroula sur le sol, il gigota pathétiquement comme un verre de terre le temps d'une minute et puis la vie quitta son corps.

Morgan se précipita vers Emily. Il soupira de soulagement, elle était faible mais toujours en vie.

- Une ambulance vite hurla t'il.

Morgan souleva Emily et la chaleur émise par son corps le fit frissonner. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact si proche.

- Morgan, c'est toi parvint elle à murmurer.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas tout va aller maintenant. C'est terminé ma chérie, je suis là, nous sommes tous là.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esprits criminels**.

Sick mind.

Chapitre 10 :

2 semaines plus tard :

Toute l'équipe était rassemblée auprès de Hotch qui fêtait son anniversaire. Emily allait mieux malgré quelques maux de têtes occasionnels. Reid lui, était en chaise roulante pour un moment, le temps que ses jambes, qui avaient été cassées se rétablissent.

- Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux tous le deux, articula Hotch toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette surprise party.

- Hotch avec tous les derniers évènements, nous avons bien le droit de nous amuser un peu non ? Morgan tentait de cacher la tristesse toujours présente dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de l'affaire Morrison.

- Merci Morgan, je sais que cette enquête a été très difficile et douloureuse pour toi.

Hotch décocha un petit regard discret à Reid et Emily. Il savait à quel point Morgan s'était pris d'affection pour Reid, il avait aussi remarqué la façon dont il regardait Emily. Après des années à traquer les tueurs en séries, il n'allait pas se laisser tromper par un regard. Il était conscient que Morgan éprouvait des sentiments pour Emily.

- Hotch ?

- JJ tu m'as fait peur, j'étais rêveur excuse-moi.

- Nous sommes toute une équipe et vous avez toujours été là pour nous tout comme pour Reid et Emily. Vous êtes un agent remarquable lui confia JJ.

- Merci, cela me touche beaucoup.

- JJ a raison acquiesça David Rossi. Une bonne équipe est importante, peut importe le métier que l'on exerce. Nous faisons un travail difficile, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement et cette équipe, nous permet de garder le contrôle et de ne pas sombrer.

- C'est percutant ce que vous dites.

Garcia avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'était pas auprès d'eux sur le terrain, mais elle travaillait et pensait avec eux.

- J'ai eu peur pour vous tous vous savez ?

- Garcia baby girl. Tu fais un travail remarquable, la consola Morgan. Allez, on sèche les larmes et on nettoie notre esprit pour faire la fête.

L'anniversaire de Hotch dura jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et tout le monde commençait enfin à oublier l'affaire Morrison et ses soucis.

Alors que tous repartaient, Morgan décida de tenter sa chance avec Emily. Toute cette histoire lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop attendre avant de dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur, car dans leur métier, la vie était pleine d'imprévus.

- Je te raccompagne lui demanda t'il ?

- Morgan ne te crois pas obligé de..

- Si j'en ai envie et puis j'aimerais te parler.

- Oh dans ce cas d'accord.

Alors qu'elle suivait Morgan jusqu'à sa voiture Emily se posait des questions. Elle avait entendu ce que Morgan lui avait murmuré lors de son transport dans l'ambulance.

Ils roulèrent en silence vers son l'appartement , la tension était présente et ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.

- Voilà nous sommes arrivés lui souria Emily. Tu veux entrer un moment ?

- Bien volontiers.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés et les cafés disposés dur la table basse Morgan s'approcha d'Emily.

- Tu sais lors de ta prise d'otage par le tueur, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

- Euh..

Emily avait les joues en feu.

- Morgan je ressentirais le même chose s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit de semblable.

- Je l'espère bien souria Morgan. Emily c'est plus que des sentiments amicaux. J'ai pu comprendre ce jour là que si je te perdais, la vie s'écroulerait autour de moi.

- Oh Morgan je..

- Laisse-moi juste essayer ceci.

Morgan pris le visage d'Emily dans ses mains et approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

- Alors ?

- Et bien je dois dire que c'était plaisant, mais ce genre de relation pourrait ne pas coller avec notre travail.

- Je sais et c'est pour cela que nous allons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire. Ok ?

- Oh oui oui..

- Emily, tu es importante pour moi et je peux attendre.

- Ok, je crois que tu as raison, nous devons penser à tout cela.

Morgan quitta Emily le cœur léger. Emily elle aussi se sentait légère car elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle avait bien entendu Morgan lui dire _ma chérie._

_FIN._

_Voilà j'espère que vous aimez, ce n'est pas du Victor Hugo, mais après tout, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. _


End file.
